poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Circuit discovers Mac's plan to propose to Skylor/The Overlord's plan
This is how Circuit discovers Mac's plan to propose to Skylor and The Overlord's plan goes in Into the Breach. the deck, Mac and Eric are swabbing the deck as Eric asks Mac about his proposal to Skylor Eric Myers: So? Did you pop up the question yet? Mac Grimborn: No, I'm waiting for the right time. Eric Myers: There may not be another time, Mac. You gotta just do it. Circuit: up the corner Do what? Eric Myers: Mac's gonna ask Skylor to be his Yang. Circuit: What?! Seriously?! onto the deck with them That's great! Why am I always the last person to know these things? Mac Grimborn: Shh! Keep your voices down, please? Eric Myers: He's been planning this for weeks. Circuit: Weeks? Haha! You gotta just do it, Mac! It's like ripping off an old bandage. The sooner you get over it, the better. as Eric facepalms Mac Grimborn: Did you just compare Skylor to a bandage? blinks in realization Eric Myers: Nice. Way to go, Circuit. smiles Eric Myers: Way to make romance out of this. hear Zane Zane: speakers All hands on the bridge. Circuit and Eric race to the ladder. The Overlord is casually standing on the rails as Eric signals him that he is watching him The Overlord: Ahem. Ninja and our heroes stand in a fighting stance in case the Overlord made any sudden movements The Overlord: The Oni entered this realm through a portal or rift between our world and theirs. There are only one or two ways this is possible. And I'm willing to wager it would have been through the Realm Crystal. To stop the darkness from spreading, the crystal must be destroyed. looks up information about the Realm Crystal, typing faster and faster Mums: Yikes! It's in the household of the vaults of Borg Tower! Jindrax: That's at the smack of Ninjago City! Loki (PR LR): We just escaped a black cloud of destruction, and you're asking us to go back?! Jinxer: Loki! The Overlord: I asked nothing. I am telling you that if you wish to stop the darkness, the crystal must be destroyed. Villamax: And I'm telling you to forget it! One of those black tentacles grabbed Cole's foot, and he was nearly frozen solid! We wouldn't last a minute in the darkness. The Overlord: That is correct. He is merely human. I, however, am a Dark Lord. I can enter the darkness, make my way to the crystal and destroy it. I will, of course, require a weapon. Gluto: Ha! Fat chance! Lord Garmadon: You expect us to hand you a sword and just let you go? The Overlord: If you wish to live, yes. Mac Grimborn: Well, forget it. No way! I wouldn't trust you with a-a-a-- Jindrax: A pillow! Ninja disappointingly look at Jindrax Jindrax: It was the most harmless thing I could think of. Mac Grimborn: It's not going to happen. You're not going anywhere, not without me. I may be your enemy, but I'm also your temporary ally, remember? up to the Overlord I'm Oni. The Overlord: Perhaps. You are Oni. That part of you will survive. pats Mac on the shoulder Lloyd Garmadon: You're not going anywhere without us along. Like my father, I'm part Oni. The Overlord: No. Both of you are Oni. Mac and Lloyd Those parts might survive. Mac Grimborn: We'll see. Overlord walks away Wonder Woman: I will never understand why we team up with villains time and time again.